1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical lighting system, and more particularly, to an electrical lighting system for use with a rotating or swivel high back vehicle chair like that commonly found in van-type vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been a substantial increase in the popularity of van-type vehicles as a replacement for the traditional station wagon and for use as small mobile camping homes. In addition, there has been a complementing increase in the popularity of CB type radios which are installed in vehicles. Inherent in the use of CB radios is the adoption of a coded designation for the user; this designation is commonly called the users "handle".
With the advent of the "handle", there has developed a desire to advertise to other people having vehicles with CB radios what one's handle is. This has taken the form of decals on windows or painted letters on the side of the vehicle. In addition, special lighted displays exist which mount to the vehicle body. A drawback to the above-mentioned devices include undue expense, lack of visibility, or in the case of paint an un-needed permanency.